Still Unexpected
by Razzledazzy
Summary: Takes place 6 weeks after my oneshot NEVER. Abby and Tim are in for a surpise. Mainly McAbby, but it contains Tiva and Jibbs. -Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Maybe

A.N. Okay so I immediately felt the need to continuation for Never, my Abby and McGee one shot. I am still using NotePad and the site edit. This takes place a month and a half after that night Tim "spent" at Abby's apartment.

* * *

Abby's POV

* * *

" Timmy its time to go," I said as I came into the living room after showering and getting dressed in my favorite pair of black and red boots.

I was wearing a red tutu skirt with a red _Brain Matter_ T-shirt and black leather jacket. _I must have washed this shirt in warm water, it's getting little small,_ I thought.

"I am ready Abs," Tim said grabbing his jacket and opening the the door for me.

"Thank You, Timmy, see you are a gentleman," I said in my usual high pitched voice.

"So who's car are we taking?" he asked. We had told Gibbs we were carpooling to work to save gas.

"Timmy, we have been over this before. I own a Hearse, NOT a car. Do not insult the Hearse," I annouced in my stern voice, as I opened the drivers side door to my Hearse and climbed inside.

* * *

"What you got for me Gibbs," I say as I hear the tell tale sound of his shoes on the floor.

"Here Abs," Gibbs said handing me a Ca-Pow.

"No Evidence?" I said a sip of my Ca-Pow. Which I promptly spit back out.

"No we haven't had a case yet. Abs whats wrong? Are you sick?" Gibbs asked felling my forehead.

"No its nothing it just tastes funny," I said. _Funny is and understatement, it tastes like crap_.

Gibbs took a swig, "Tastes fine to me."

"Oh well can you get me some water." I asked.

"Sure thing Abs." Gibbs said as he exited The Labby.

* * *

"ABBY you are okay, yes?" Ziva said as she came to see me. Ziva always came down to see me on days we had no cases. Tim and Tony would too but they never got their paper work done.

"Its okay Ziva I just been feeling sick lately, and I didn't feel like a Ca-Pow. That's not like me Zee." I said frantically.

"Have you and Tim been having sex?" Ziva asked bluntly.

"Psssscchh NO, " I said blushing.

Ziva cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay yes, don't tell Gibbs or Tony." I said, " But I still don't see your Oh-....... No I couldn't be." I said looking at Ziva expecting her to say Psych.

"You could be Pregnant, Abby. Wait here I will ber right back." Ziva said jumping up and running to the elevator.

I stared after the doors closed and a few Minutes afterwards the doors opened and Ziva came out with a little box in her hand.

"Here" Ziva said handing me the box.

I looked at it. "Um Ziva since when do you just have pregnancy tests just lying around."

Ziva blushed and looked at the ground.

"OHMYGOD, Ziva you and Tony finally hooked up and started dating, why didn't you tell me?" I gushed.

"Abby Your Pregnancy test." Ziva said walking with me to the bathroom.

"Yeah. Wish me luck. "

* * *

A.N. Cliffy don't hate me!


	2. Chapter 2: Results

A.N. A great big Thank You to all my reviewers, especially SeaTrollTakeover for pointing out the site spell checker. P.S. I have never been pregnant so all my information on this is from asking people I know and the Internet.

* * *

Abby's POV

* * *

I sat there on the toilet, staring at the little pink "+" sign on the screen of the test. Oh God.

"Abby what is it," I hear Ziva say from outside the stall. Opening the door I step out of the stall. Unable to talk, I hold out the test for her to see.

She read the test for a moment. "Oh Abby, it is okay," she soothed as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

Walking back to the Labby, Ziva whispered, "Do you want to keep it?"

I think about it as we entered the elevator. Did I want it? Would Tim want it. What would happen if Gibbs found out? Could I handle it? Could I live with my self if I aborted it? No.

"I'm not ready Ziva! But killing it? I can't! It hasn't done anything wrong." I said sitting down on the floor of my Lab.

"If you are not ready. Then adoption maybe?" Ziva said taking a seat next to me on the floor.

I saw a chance to get Ziva to open up, "No, could you send a piece of you and Tony away with strangers?"

Ziva blushed and looked at her hands, "No I could not," she smiled at me, "I am sure you and Tim will make great parents, Abby."

"OHMYGOD, I have to tell Tim, Ziva would you..." I said in my sweet voice.

She looked over at me, "No no no no, you must tell him."

"Tell who what, David?" Gibbs said as he walked in the room. Ziva stood quickly to address Gibbs

I shot up to stand next to Ziva, "Tell you, that Abby is felling over the weather, and since I was finished I would see her safely home." Ziva lied recovering quickly.

Gibbs studied Ziva's face for a minute.

"Alright David, take her home in your car. I we have a case I want you back here in 15 minutes. By the way its Under, Ziva." Gibbs said turning around and walking back out the doors of my Lab.

Ziva and I exchanged a look, "Under?"

I laugh, "I'll tell you later."

"Well then, lets get you home."

* * *

Tim,s POV

* * *

I parked the Hearse outside Abby's apartment. Today had been all paperwork. Untill Abby got sick and left early, after that all I could concentrate on was the clock.

_I hope shes okay_. I think as I open the door to see Abby standing there with a nervous look on her face.

"Hey Abs, Whats up are you felling okay? Ginns said you goyt sick and Ziva drove you home." I say hanging my jacket up in the closet.

She sighed.

"I'm fine, Timmy, I'm just pregnant."

* * *

A.N. Okay another cliffy don't hate me! I couldn't write about Zivas driving, sorry if you wanted to see Abbys reaction to it. Also I know like zero Hebrew so I'm sorry if Ziva seemed OOC.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Going

A.N. Two chapters in one day!? Am I good or what?

PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

Abby's POV

* * *

No no no no I was going to ease him into the idea of being a father. Just great.

He looks like he was just hit by a truck. Good going Scutio you broke Timmy!

"Your pregnat? With my baby?" He repeated.

"No Timmy is Santa's. Of course its yours, you idiot!" I snidely comment.

"When, we were always careful. Except," He said stuttering.

"This first night at my place," I finished for him.

"Oh Abby," He said as he regained his composure coming over and hugging me in his arms, "Do you want to keep it?"

I nodded looking up at him.

"Then I'll be next to you every step of the way," He said kneeling down in front of me.

"I wasn't really planning on doing this today but, Abigail Sciuto will you marry me."

He pulled out a navy blue box and opened it. Nestled in the black velvet was a silver ring with a solitaire princess cut diamond in the center.

"OH MY GOD, YES Timmy!" I repiled without pause.

I watched as he slid the ring on my finger.

"Its perfect!" I say as I give him a kiss.

* * *

A.N. That was so not where that chapter was supposed to go.? I am so confused as to how it we jumped on the marriage train? Oh well its cute. Sorry if its a little short I have some other stuff to work on today.


	4. Chapter 4: Telling Bossman

A.N. LOL Time to tell Bossman. I know horrible place to stop.

* * *

Tim's POV

* * *

_The next day,_

In the elevator I held Abby's hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask her. She nods. The elevator dinged and we walked into the bull pen. I looked around thinking it might be the last time I ever see this place. Everyone was there. Mostly because Abby had insisted that we arrive late so we would only have to tell the news once.

Gibbs calmly looked up from his morning cup of coffee, and almost dropped it when he saw us.

"Um boss?" I say wanting to be anywhere but here talking to Gibbs. He was practically Abby's father for Christs sake.

"Yes McGee," he said taking another sip of coffee.

"Boss, Me and Abby are getting married." I say.

"About time McGee," Gibbs said taking an extra big swig of coffee.

"I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle Gibbs," Abby said quickly.

"Course I'll give you away Abs," Gibbs said with a smile.

Gibbs hasn't looked this happy in a long while. Maybe something else is going on. My mind instantly flashed to the Director. No. Well he has been in MTAC alot lately.

"YAY, Told you he wouldn'tkill you Timmy," Abby squealed jumping up and down, pulling me out of my suspicions.

I saw Director Shepard walking down the stairs to the bull pen drawn by the noise Abby made.

Ziva came over to stand next to Abby.

"Our Probies all grown up," he said with a fake tear walking over from his desk.

Ziva punched him in the arm.

"Owww, Ziva that hurt! Seriously though congradulations Tim," Tony said after slinging an arm around Ziva.

I had to do a double take because Ziva didn't kill him, and he hadn't called me probie.

"But you didn't tell him about "IT" yet," Ziva says.

"I'm Pregnant!" Abby squealed unable to keep the secret and longer.


	5. Chapter 5: A Gibbs Worthy Suprise

A.N. Updates will lessen in the next 3 weeks but will start right back up again when a get the Laptop back. BTW I did not plan on bringing Annabell in but there are several valid points for why I did; I needed some tension directed at someone who wasn't Abby, Abby needs a "sister", Tim needed to mentor someone, and Tony needed someone new to tease. Please feel free to tell me to kill her off.

* * *

Tim's POV

* * *

"Congratulations Abs," Gibbs said pulling her into a hug. I let put a great big sigh. Thank God, he isn't going to kill me! A big smile spread across Abbys face.

"I am dating Tony," Ziva said imeadialy covering her mouth with her hands.

**What the HELL?**

"Since when David," Gibbs asked more intrigued than angry. Our news forgotten. Ziva shifted closer to Tony. Her hand reached out for his in support.

"After his car blew up and I thought he was in it," Ziva said quietly, gripping Tony's arm as to make sure he was still there.

"Gibbs I need to speak to you in MTAC," Jenny said tugging on his arm. He sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

"I mean it Jethro, your skinny ass is coming to MTAC for a debriefing whether you like it or now," Jenny said putting hands on her hips.

"Oh really," Gibbs said with a smirk. **(OMG GIBBS HAS SASS! LOL lack of sleep is contributing to how funny this is. :)**

"Yes," Jenny said grabbing his ear and hauling him up the stairs to MTAC.

"OW, Jen, OKAY," Gibbs said pulling free, and walking up the stairs. I watched as the door to MTAC open to let them in.

I looked to Tony and Ziva, but right as I was about to say something two things happened at once. I heard voices yelling from the MTAC room, which was impressive as far as I knew it was completely sound proofed. But what really drew you attention was the teenage girl with shoulder length bright red wavy hair, exiting the elevator. She was wearing navy blue NCIS hat and T-shirt that fit her snugly, black skinny jeans, navy suede high heeled boots. Strapped to her hip was a shiny, new Sig. She looked awfully familiar. She walked to the bull pen stood there shifting her weighed from leg to leg. Her grey eyes looked around the bull pen as if waiting for something.

Gibbs and Jenny exited MTAC. Gibbs looked ready to shoot something. Note to self keep your distance from Gibbs. Reaching the bull pen Jenny gave Gibbs a bit of a shove. Gibbs sighed.

"Everyone this is _NCIS Special Agent_ Annabell Jethro Sheppard, the newest addition to our team. McGee you will show her the ropes, and teach her THE rules. Please be more responsible than Tony was. In other news, I am now "Section Leader" which means I still have the same job but I get a raise and my own office. Annabell will take my old desk." Gibbs said introducing the girl, Annabell, to the rest of the team.

" Sheppard? As in the director? Jethro as in you? But that would mean…" Ziva said Mossad inference skills already putting two and two together.

Jen smiled, "Yes Ziva, Annabell is our daughter."


	6. Chapter 6: Intro

A.N. This is probably the story I am most proud of. It tells me what to write I have virtually no say in the matter. BTW there was gas leaks at school today that lead to an Idea for a later chapter. ALSO I will take your LACK of REVIEWS as ARPOVALL for ANNABELL. And I may have changed some of the dates for Paris you know….. Anyway don't you just LOVE IT when Tim lets his 'Tony' side show!

* * *

Tim's POV

* * *

"WHAT WHEN?" Tony asked looking furious.

"19 years ago in Paris, December of 1991," Gibbs said as if he himself could not believe it.

"So she's 18? Isn't that a little young to be an agent?" Tony asked.

I walked over and slapped him on the back of head.

"Go Timmy!" Abby cheered.

* * *

"Um, I am still in the room," Annabell said with a small voice.

"Sorry Agent Sheppard," Abby said.

"Please call me Annabell," the girl said with a reassuring smile.

"I think introductions are in order, I am Dr. Donald Mallard the ME, but please call me Ducky," Ducky said shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Annabell replied in a British accent.

"Quiet right, I need to get down to autopsy, and fill out paper work," He said steering Palmer into the elevator.

* * *

I stepped forward to greet her, "Hello Annabell, I and Agent Timothy McGee, you can call me Tim."

"I'm Abby, Tim's fiancé; I'm the Forensic scientist here!" Abby said jumping up crushing Annabell in her patented hug.

"Congratulations Abs but….I…..can't…….breath." Annabell said turning purple.

"Awe she is like a mini-Gibbs, cept shes a she," Abby said practically jumping up and down. It made me feel so good to see her this happy.

"Are you always this hyper, Abs," Annabell said.

"YES," Tony, Ziva, and I said at the same time.

Abby laughed.

* * *

"My name is NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and this is my lovely lady friend Ziva David," Tony said dramatically with a bow.

Ziva smacked him on the back of the head, hard.

"Tony, do not introduce me as your 'lady friend' ever again!"

"Lovely Lady Friend?" Tony corrected, Ziva rolled her eyes at him but let it slide.

"So this is my desk, eh" Annabell said plopping down in Gibb's seat, in a very DiNozzoish manner.

* * *

"Grab your gear we got a dead Marine at Quantico," Gibb's said coming down the stairs, "Annabell I want you to stick with McGee or David at all times."

I grabbed my sig and kissed Abby goodbye.

"Be careful Timmy," Abby whispered.

"Always," I replied.

"McGEE!" came Gibbs' voice from the elevator. Where the whole team, including Annabell, was waiting.


	7. Chapter 7: Really

A.N. Sorrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! I was out of ideas for this story for a while, but now I think my inspiration may be back! Hopefully for good.

* * *

Abby's POV

* * *

The team plus their unexpected new agent were gone for most of the afternoon. To pass the time I was sifting through old case files, doing paperwork, and reading Wuthering Heights. Sometimes I wish I was a feild agent, but I know I would be horrible.

I was just to the point where Cathy was caught by the Linton's, when Gibbs came back from the scene.

"I have evidence, Abs," Gibb's said walking into the room with a bag of evidence, and a bottle of water. I stopped drinking Ca-Pow after the other day.

"Presents! You shouldn't have!" I said taking the evidence he offered. "When do you need this done by?"

"ASAP Abs," He said walking out of the room.

"Sir yes sir!" I said with a salute.

He rolled his eyes at me.

* * *

"NO WAY!"

"YES."

"Really!" I said jumping up and giving Ziva a hug.

"Yes," she replied.

Ziva had agreed to come to a brain matter concert with me. We tried to get Gibbs to come but he is impervious to puppy dog eyes. I saw Annabell walk over to her desk and sit down. Idea!

"Bellbell!" I said jumping over to her desk, she looked up from her paper work shocked. "Me and Ziva are going to this Brain Matter concert tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you might want to come."

"Sure."

"But the're a reall-...Wait you'll come!" I bubbled.

"Yeah I don't have any plans besides setting up my apartment." She replied with a smile.

Awe she's just so sweet! Maybe she would make a good baby sitter?

* * *

Sorry its so short but I have a ton of other stories to update.


End file.
